Veronica Mars Joins Facebook
by blackberriesandhoney
Summary: Starting in Season one, the what-if Veronica Mars was on FB.
1. Chapter 1

**Veronica Mars Joins Facebook**

**Summary: This a complete crack fic, though I'm going to try to stick to fact :) This is if V joined Facebook. **

**This chapter is the first two episodes of Veronica Mars. **

**OOOO**

**Veronica Mars **and **Wallace Fennel **are now friends.

**Wallace Fennel-Veronica Mars **Thanks so much for cutting me down from the pole and letting me eat lunch with you.

**Veronica Mars **No problem...you owe me.

**Wallace Fennel **Why'd I just get a bad feeling?

**Veronica Mars **likes this.

**

* * *

Weevil Navarro **Out late and who do I see? None other than Miss **Veronica Mars**.

**Logan Echolls **Figures.

**Weevil Navarro **What's that supposed to me?

**Veronica Mars **A.) Weevil don't tag me in your statuses, and B.) You are Facebook friends with Logan?

**Weevil Navarro **I'm friends with everyone on the internet, baby.

**Logan Echolls **I have 3,664 friends on Facebook

**Veronica Mars **Weevil-Don't call me 'baby'. Logan-It's cause your father is famous.

* * *

**Logan Echolls **thinks **Veronica Mars **is a bitch

**Caitlyn Ford **and 16 others like this.

* * *

**Veronica Mars **thinks **Logan Echolls **is a spoilt asshole

**Wallace Fennel, Weevil Navarro, **and 25 others like this.

**Logan Echolls **You know you love me, Mars.

* * *

**Veronica Mars **has checked in at **Neptune County Court House. **

**Weevil Navarro **likes this.

**

* * *

Veronica Mars-Sheriff Don Lamb **You have such a good court presence, good job today.

**Jerry Sacks **likes this.

**Sheriff Don Lamb **SACKS! You know she's being an ass, she doesn't mean it.

**Jerry Sacks **Oh, Sheriff, that's harsh, Veronica was just complimenting you on your cool, especially considering that the wrong video was played in court and you got in trouble with the judge.

**Veronica Mars **Exactly, Deputy Sacks, I have no idea why the Sheriff always tries to make me out to be such a horrible person, in fact if he spent half the time he spends on incriminating me on actual criminals, there'd be no crime in Neptune.

**Jerry Sacks **I agree.

**Veronica Mars **likes this.

**Sheriff Don Lamb **Mars, don't write on my wall again.

* * *

**Wallace Fennel **At the beach :) Flying planes with V Mars.

**Veronica Mars **likes this.

**

* * *

Weevil Navarro-Veronica Mars **I think you should change your middle name to Blackmail.

**Veronica Blackmail Mars-Weevil Navarro **You likey?

* * *

**Veronica Blackmail Mars **Feeling accomplished for the day...even though there is a lot ahead and my headlights have suffered.

* * *

**Veronica Blackmail Mars **and **Logan Echolls **are now friends.

**Logan Echolls-Veronica Blackmail Mars **Why'd you delete me?

**Veronica Blackmail Mars **You are gonna pay for my headlights. Now re-deleting.

* * *

**Veronica Mars **likes the **Deputy Lamb Fan Club. **

**Jerry Sacks **and **Cliff McCormack **like this.

* * *

**Veronica Mars **No matter how concealed something is, the truth always comes out.

**Weevil Navarro, Wallace Fennel **and 3 others like this.

**

* * *

Veronica Mars **and **Troy Vandergroff **are now friends.

**Veronica Mars **Goldcoast surfing competition, photos for newspaper, loving the new schedule.

**Troy Vandergroff **And your tires changed.

**Veronica Mars **And that.

**Troy Vandergroff **I'm just happy that the mechanics shop class freshman year could come in handy.

* * *

**Veronica Mars **Could today have been anymore awkward?

**AN: There you go. Sorry if it wasn't someone's cup of tea, I wrote it for me, and I think I did okay with sticking to the storyline. **

Review.

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Veronica Mars Joins Facebook**

**Episodes 3 (Meet John Smith) **

**AN: Okay, so, I'm going to be rewatching the series sporadically and this will be updated as I do. I'm usually busy, but when I've got down time, I'll be devoting it to this and my other fandoms and works (on youtube I'm quite the Community activist, if you like them the user name is the same as the FF penname). **

**Next one will cover more episodes. **

**OOOO**

**Troy Vandergroff-Veronica Mars **Me, marina, you? This weekend?

**Veronica Mars **I thought you wanted impressionable.

**Troy Vandergroff **I'd settle for you

OOO

**Duncan Kane **isn't sure he wants a future in politics.

**Logan Echolls **DK, no one wants to read that sappy shit on here.

**Duncan Kane **It's my dad, ugh.

**Logan Echolls **No one understands better than me, but like I said, no one wants to read that on here. Facebook is for hooking up, not saying personal things and being crowned Little Miss Sadsack.

OOOO

**Veronica Mars **How 'bout them Padres?

OOO

**Duncan Kane-Logan Echolls **I have interests, right?

**Logan Echolls **You want me to delete you?

OOOO

**Veronica Mars **_The Cowboys _with **Keith Mars**

**Keith Mars **likes this.

**Keith Mars **Should have got _Slap Shot. _

OOOO

**Justin Smith **and **Veronica Mars **are now friends.

OOOO

**Shelly Pomroy-Duncan Kane **I'm SOOOOO like GLAD you came over, you are the GREATEST listener, like EVER! :):):)

**Logan Echolls **Listener?

**Shelly Pomroy **Yeah! DK ;) is like the best, you are so lucky to have him as a bestie :):):)

**Logan Echolls **Bestie? uh...

OOOO

**Troy Vandergroff **is extremely happy that **Veronica Mars **came to her senses.

**Veronica Mars **likes this.

**Logan Echolls **No one ever listens.

**Veronica Mars **Logan, no one ever asks your opinion.

**Logan Echolls **They should, one day they will all realize I'm right, especially Troy about you.

**Troy Vandergroff **Veronica said I should delete you.

**Logan Echolls **Bros before HOS!

**Troy Vandergroff**...

OOOO

**Keith Mars **has checked in at **Neptune High School. **

OOOO

**Wallace Fennel **and **Veronica Mars **have checked in at **Mars Investigations. **

**Wallace Fennel **You better keep your promise, Mars.

**Veronica Mars **To be your best friend! Of course, I will.

**Wallace Fennel **Your favor for your promise.

**Veronica Mars **Hair on the back of your neck still standing up, Fennel?

**Wallace Fennel **The words "I need a favor" coming from you will always cause that reaction.

**Weevil Navarro **likes this.

OOOO

**Wallace Fennel-Veronica Mars **A joy to have in class...bah ha ha.

**Veronica Mars **Shut up.

**Wallace Fennel **Hahaha you were a kissass...hahahahah.

OOOO

**Troy Vandergroff **had a great night...even if he was forced to be more honorable than he would wish to be.

**Veronica Mars **likes this.

**Logan Echolls **told you she was a cock block.

**Troy Vandergroff **Seriously, I'm gonna delete you.

**Logan Echolls **Ugh...you guys are so lame.

OOOO

**Duncan Kane-Logan Echolls **Still too slow for Kung Fu master

**Logan Echolls **You say that even after that epic fail of a jump?

OOOO

**Keith Mars **has checked into **Neptune High School**

**Veronica Mars **Again?

OOO

**AN: OKAY SO IT WASN'T ALL OF MEET JOHN SMITH BUT I WILL FINISH OUT THE EPISODE IN NEXT CHAPTER I FIGURED THAT I WOULD POST THIS FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS **

**Thanks to all reviewers. **

**Martie-We will deff get that. **

**Review. **


End file.
